World in Conflict: Invading America
by Admiral Larsen
Summary: This is an author's attempt to write the invasion of Seattle, as portrayed in the game World in Conflict, from the Russian point of view.


Disclaimer: World in Conflict and all related material is the property of Ubisoft and Massive Entertainment.

* * *

Chapter 1: Plans and Transits

**Moscow, Russia, fall of 1989**

Throughout its history, the capital city of the United Soviet Socialist Republics had always been a grim and mysterious city. At times, it can be accessible to foreigners but most of the time it is at one's own peril. Now with the country involved in a war, it is a hard city for even its own citizens to access. Personnel from the military, the local police and the dreaded KGB helped keep order in the city. Although civilian vehicles still traveled the streets of the capital, now it was mostly military vehicles as well as the Zil limousines used by the party that now drove about.

A group of such vehicles was now using those streets as they emerged from the Kremlin onto Borovitskaya Ulitsa Street. Driving silently through the night they soon arrived at the Ministry of Defense. Quickly directed inside, the new arrivals emerged from their limousines and headed into the building. Soon they arrived at their destination, a room deep within the building. Consisting of a large circular table, it had several screens along with several enormous paintings. One was that of the founder of the USSR, Vladimir Lenin, while the rest were that of the heroes of the Great Patriotic War.

Shortly the new arrivals took their seats, the steel doors opened again and several generals began to enter the room. Once the last of them arrived, the door closed tight and the maps came alive with some of the generals and politicians already engaged in quiet small talk. However soon they soon turned to the task as a dark-brown haired man with a craggy face stood up his seat.

"Comrades, thank you all for coming here this day" "As you know, in a few hours we will conduct an operation that may truly decide our fate," "First though I believe that you would like an update of the war situation correct."

The politicians in the room nodded and the man, the Minister of Defense of the Soviet Union, nodded to the four men in uniform. The chief of the ground forces went first and discussed the situation that the Soviet Union found itself. Next, the three chiefs of the armed services of the Soviet Union presented the world situation as it related to their command.

Once the commander of the air force sat back down, the man who opened the meeting, Defense Minister Kravchecko, stood up from his seat and said, "Now let us get to the task at hand."

Two of the screens transformed with one of them showing North America and the other one showing that of the American city of Seattle. Kravcheko took a deep breath before he continued on, "As you can see here, the Americans have brought a large amount of their forces to Europe to oppose our progress", "Though they have not been enough to actually stop us, they have made progress more difficult." Pausing for a moment to take a sip of his drink, Kravcheko continued on, "After careful consideration and the success of some of our previous raids, we have decided to take the fight to the Americans."

One of the other ministers in the room asked immediately, "Explain this to use comrade minister as we are already facing the bulk of their forces and the other option to consider is one that is the most dangerous."

Kravcheko nodded as he looked at his fellow minister and said, "I agree completely with you comrade and that is not why we are here today", "No the way that we will take the fight to the Americans is by invading them."

That raised up a firestorm of protest from a good portion of the other people in the room argued the implications of what Kravcheko's statements had meant. The rest, including the General Secretary remained silent as Kravcheko answered the questions the others had voiced, "I understand all of your concerns and I assure you that we have taken every precaution to ensure success."

Pointing to a particular section of the map of North America, the Defense Minister explained to most of the others in the room, "That is why as you can see that we have been busy launching air attacks on the Northern Pacific." He put up two fingers to represent the reasons, "First to clear the way for our forces and for our air force to assist once they arrive at their destination."

The Director of the KGB stood up from his seat and added his own comments in support of Kravchecko, "Even know all of our reports indicate that they have no knowledge our plans", "If this lasts for the next few days then this venture will succeed beyond our wildest dreams."

Several of the ministers seemed mollified with that statement but a rest still needed convincing as one of the elders asked harshly, "Suppose this does succeed, have you considered the actions the Americans make take."

There was a deathly silence for several minutes before Kravcheko answered the question, "We have and with the threat of our beloved motherland, we feel that it is worth the risk that we do this."

Before any more words came out of the mouths in the room, the General Secretary stood up and yelled to them all, "That is enough gentlemen"; "You all know what is at stake here." The room quieted down as he turned to Kravcheko and said, "Comrade Defense Minister, we await word of your success and tell the troops that the Rodina is with them."

With that, the meeting began to disperse as the generals and the politicians began to filter out of the room. Kravcheko was the last of the Politburo leaders to leave the room and before he departed, the defense minister turned to the uniformed men and told them, "Let our colleagues know what has transpired." The uniformed men saluted soon the last of the group began to disperse and head back to the great work that occupied their minds during these important days.

**Northern Pacific Ocean**

Named as the ocean of peace, the Pacific Ocean can be as rough as that of the Atlantic Ocean. While most of the dangers are from unpredictable Mother Nature, a few come that of humanity. Great fleets of steel ships have sailed these waters on courses that changed history. Despite the changes in technology throughout time, the process continues to repeat itself once more.

On this day, as well as in the past few days and weeks, thick immense fog and dark grey skies bathed the northern sector of the Pacific Ocean. For the superstitious, the sight of the view before them would have sent shivers down their spines as if they felt that they would all die the next day. However, for others, the sight of the ocean would have brought smiles to even the most cold and hardened soldier.

If one were to look though the thick fog, they would see a fleet of enormous ships plowing their way East. At first glance if one were to see that this fleet of ships was large cargo ships, one would think that they were harmless. However if one were to inspect the cargo holds, one would see that they had exceptionally dangerous cargo.

Looking through his binoculars at the sight of the other ships around his own, Colonel Vladimir Orlovsky let out a deep breath before he whispered, "So far so good."

A voice from behind him said loudly, "It is truly an impressive sight tovarisch colonel," "What we have all done to pull this off is thus far is truly a feat that men will talk about for years."

Orlovsky nodded before he said, "It truly is," "Let us hope this may succeed and hopefully we may return back to the Rodina in the end."

His colleague, Colonel Chevaryrin nodded as he remembered his own experiences thus far in this war, "Indeed, we've lost too many already."

Orlovsky turned to Chevaryrin and asked, "Are you alright Mikahi."

His fellow colonel nodded before he said, "Just thinking about those that have gone before and those that they left behind."

Orlovsky nodded and the two colonels, in charge of the most important operation that the USSR was about to wage, remained in silence before an announcement over the intercom of a change in the course of the fleet. It was a few minutes before Orlovsky replied, "Let's get out of this cold as we still have much to do." The two commanders headed back down into the depths of the cargo ship where their command staffs were busy.

In another transport, Colonel Sergei Lizuikov of Russian Naval Infantry was busy looking over the latest satellite photos of their target. After looking over the photos of the harbor, Colonel took a deep breath as he went through his head the orders that his superiors had given him and the purpose for the creation of units like the one he was now leading. Remembering well his time during training, he knew the dangers that this mission proposed and more importantly their important part in it. As a result and unlike most of the other naval infantry units, the ones that were on the cargo ships had the most modern equipment available with most of it manufactured straight out of the factories.

**On the Hawaiian Islands**

In times of war, military installations are the most heavily guarded facilities on the face of the Earth. To get inside anyone of them, particularly one such as the main US naval base, an intruder would have to get through human guards and impressive security systems. It would be difficult for even the most skilled intruders to do so yet there are those that are willing to try.

Already on the island of Oahu, several groups of people were more than willing to try to penetrate the security and get a look at the main headquarters of the US Pacific Fleet. Using different means, the different groups of spies each attempted to look into the activities of the enormous naval base. Once each of the respective groups gathered the information, they usually headed into the cities, mainly Honolulu and Hilo. There the groups would inconspicuously sell their information to the highest bidder.

It would take many hours for the messages to reach their intended occupants, but once they arrived in Moscow; the recipients breathed a huge sigh of relief. Immediately one of the uniformed men in the room turned and told the others, "Send our friends the word and tell them that we await your success." Several of the offers departed from the group while the rest looked at one of the large maps as an invisible gust of wind tickled their spines.

* * *

-This will mainly be from a Russian point of view. I decided that I felt like trying it.

-I tried to consider different factors to help make sure that this seemed workable. If this seem complicated and may defeat the purpose then I apologize.

-I put in some of other characters to show that others had participated in the attack as well as the Soviet characters in the came.


End file.
